This application relates to foils for a journal bearing, which is particularly adapted for use on small shaft diameters.
Air machines are known and include a compressor which compresses air and delivers the air for a downstream use, such as an aircraft air supply system. A portion of the air from a compressor outlet passes over a turbine rotor, driving the turbine rotor to rotate.
Several shafts are included in the air machine, and include air bearings. In the prior art, it is known to utilize a plurality of foil members including a bump foil, an intermediate foil, and a top foil. Two of these foils have bent portions which extend into a key slot in a surrounding sleeve.
In the prior art, a shaft which is supported within the bearing has had a relatively large diameter.